Sans
by shunrei
Summary: Strictement incapable de faire un résumé. Pitit yaoi entre deux chevaliers d'ors.


**Disclaimer :** ces persos ne m'appartiennent pas bien que je ne refuserai pas si on me proposait Shiryu ou Shaka comme cadeau de Noël.

**Notes :** cette fic est malheureusement sans titre pour le moment mais si vous en avez un à me proposer je l'étudierai avec attention.

Cette fic n'a pas été bêtalectée ni corrigée donc pardonnée pour toute errerur malencontreuse.

Mû pouvait sentir jusqu'au tréfonds de son être le combat que menait Shâka, il espérait arriver à temps pour pouvoir l'aider. Mais avec Aiolia et Shiryu, ils se retrouvèrent devant les portes closes de la maison de la vierge. Ils purent entendre un grondement et surent tout de suite ce qui venait de se produire en voyant les portes de la maison de la vierge se rouvrir et l'armure de la Vierge se recomposer. Ils se précipitèrent vers ceux qui venaient de tuer leur ami prêts à se venger.lire du scorpion, les rejoignit à ce moment là.

Pendant que le combat débutait contre les les 3 autres chevaliers. Mû se souvenait...oui il n'y avait plus que cela à faire dorénavant, se souvenir, il aurait dû oser faire part de ses sentiments plus tôt, il ne serait peut être pas la à regretter son inaction.. . La 1ère fois qu'il l'avait vu, ils n'étaient que des enfants, mais il avait été frappé par sa beauté, et par cette pureté qui semblait émaner de lui, ils avaient commencer par faire connaissance puis se confiant tout, devenant les meilleurs amis du monde ne se cachant rien ou presque, lui il lui avait toujours caché la profondeur de ses sentiments et aujourd'hui il le regrettait profondément, il ne pourrait plus rien lui ...A ce moment là, il reçût de plein fouet un coup ( c'est pas beau de s'endormir comme y en a qui meurt pour moins que ça.) de Camus. En regardant ses anciens Saints, il ne pt s'empêcher de se dire que c'était eux qui venait de le séparer de Shâka. Il était furieux. Il regarda les trois traîtres. Et leur lança une Star light Extinction espérant les tuer mais n'y croyant pas vraiment. Le combat n'en finissait plus, et quand l'un d'entre fit remarquer aux renégats qu'ils n'avaient qu'à les tuer de la même manière qu'ils avaient tuer Shâka. Ce qu'ils se résolurent à faire la mort dans l'âme. Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise de voir les trois autres se préparer la leur renvoyer également,

Pendant ce temps là Athéna parlait à Kanon, et lui demandait d'aller chercher le poignard avec lequel Saga avait tenté de la tuer 13 ans plus tôt. Puis elle interrompit ses dans leur oeuvre vengeresse, et leur commanda de lui amener Camus, Saga, et Shûra. Une fois arrivée près d'eux elle demanda à Kanon de donner la dague au chevalier du gémeau et dit à celui-ci de finir ce qu'il avait commencé dans le passé, et se jeta dessus. Elle disparût après dans l'Hadès, accompagnée peu de temps après par ses saints de bronze qui l'aidèrent à le vaincre, une fois parvenue à ses fins Athéna pria son père de bien vouloir redonner la vie aux chevaliers morts dans la bataille, prière qui fût concrétiser et tous les Saints purent retourner à leurs occupations.

Depuis sa résurrection, Mû ne cessait de penser qu'il avait déjà perdu assez de temps à garder son secret honteusement en lui et décida de rendre aussitôt chez son jeune ami. Il entra dans la maison de la Vierge, Shâka le voyant aussi indécis, vint au devant de lui proposant de s'asseoir et de lui dire quel était son problème. Il s'assit juste en face du jeune du bélier, lui faisant un grand sourire ce qui fit rosir son jeune vis-à-vis.

- Alors que se passe-t-il Mu, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est ce pas ?

-Je sais mais, j'ignore comment tu vas prendre mes paroles, mais après ce que nous venons de vivre, il fallait que je te parle, je préfère que tu me méprises, plutôt que de continuer à me taire.

- Te mépriser ? Mais Mû quoi que tu me dises, je ne pourrais jamais te mépriser, tu devrais le savoir pourtant (il se tût en voyant le pauvre sourire que lui donna le jeune homme). Vas-y parle tu commences à m'inquiéter, maintenant...

-Nan, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, voilà, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de notre première rencontre ? Mais, à ce moment là, je t'avais trouvé si beau, si pur, si gentil que je n'avais pas osé t'approcher, par la suite nous sommes devenus des amis, mais l'admiration que j'éprouvais pour, s'est au fur - et à mesure transformée en amour, nous nous disions tout mais cela je n'ai jamais pu te le dire, j'avais trop peur de perdre ta confiance, ton amitié, enfin tout ce que tu acceptais de m'accorder. Mais là je ne peux plus te le cacher, ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie, (il avait les yeux pleins de larmes), je ne te demande rien sauf de continuer à me considérer comme ton ami, le reste n'a aucune importance. Mais si tu ne veux plus me voir, je comprendrais. (Des perles d'eaux coulaient de ses yeux et se perdaient dans son cou).

Shâka le regarder médusé de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais en voyant Mû pleurer, il ne pu résister et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, je t'aime énormément, mais est-ce de l'amour ou autre chose, je ne le sais pas. Avançons pas - à pas, veux tu ? (Il vit son compagnon hocher lentement la tête, et la lui releva et posa doucement sa bouche sur celle de son jeune "amant" . Baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné, Shâka, voulait savoir jusqu'ou il serait capable d'aller au début de l'étreinte, mais là il perdait complètement pied.

Et Mû, et bien il explorait la bouche de son amour, sans se lasser, trop heureux, de ce qui lui était accordé, bien décider à laisser le temps à Shaka ce qu'il voulait.

Notes :

_je sais ce n'est pas le terme précis mais bon j'en avais pas d'autre sous la main gomen._

_A l'origine j'hésitais à faire repousser Mu par Shaka, et ce que j'en ai fait._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez._


End file.
